Fatigue is a weariness or lack of energy that is generally not relieved by rest or sleep. Fatigue is a common side effect of many diseases and conditions, including depression, cancer, multiple sclerosis. Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, chronic fatigue syndrome, fibromyalgia, chronic pain, traumatic brain injury, AIDS, and osteoarthritis. Fatigue can also result from administration of some medications or therapies, such as chemotherapy, radiation therapy, bone marrow transplant, and anti-depressant medications. There have been few reports of effective treatments for fatigue.
The present invention provides improved methods for treating or preventing fatigue, e.g., fatigue associated with diseases or treatments.